Farewell Ayane
by Metal Overload
Summary: (Single Chapter) Just R&R. That's all I ask.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. These characters are owned by the good people at Tecmo.  
  
Just R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
Farewell Ayane  
  
Not but a day ago Ayane and Kasumi had gotten into a fight. Ayane lost and has been hospitalized. Kasumi disappeared after the fight. Ayanes body is badly beaten to a bloody pulp. She could barely move at all. She hardly remembered the fight. A knot on her head proved to be the cause of her loss of memory from the so said incident. She now lies in a hospital bed consumed by defeat and her once firey spirit.............. broken.  
  
She was completely alone and had been since she got there. No visits no cards..... nothing. Hayate didn't even stop by. She assumed that he had turned away from her. Disappointed with her failure.  
  
(Why hasn't he come yet? Have I let him down just because I couldn't win? Or is he just tied up at the moment?) Ayane had painful thoughts going through her mind. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She had no idea how bad she was hurt. She opened her eyes. Even that was a strain. She tried to move her arm but couldn't. (Ah I can't move. I'm hurting so much that I'm helpless. This has never happened to me before. The fight. Yes the fight uh.... what? I..... can't remember the fight. Why?) Then the fact that she lost had taken root. "How could I lose?" Her voice came out a low whimper. It was difficult to keep her eyes open for very long. She listened for anyone. She heard the heart monitor and some people walking by in the hall. She began to settle on the thought that no one was coming and that no one cared. Until she heard two people walk in.  
  
She heard the nurse walk in and speak to the other person. "Right this way Mr. Hayabusa."  
  
She heard him walk up beside her bed. His name escaped Ayanes lips with another small whimper. "Master Ryu?"  
  
Ryu looked at her lieing there. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead, which also covered her left eye. Every inch of her right arm was wrapped with bandages. Her left arm was completely broken. The rest of her was covered in a sheet. Ryu dared not see what it was like underneath. It's not that he was afraid of Ayane. She was in no condition to retaliate. He was afraid of what injuries he might see. The doctors have given him the info. on her injuries and condition. She opened her eye and looked at him. He sat in a chair next to her bed. Seeing as he was on her right he reached and grasped her right hand. "Hey kiddo. How...... how are you feeling?"  
  
"I......... can't move. What are ... you doing here? Where is Hayate?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll... be here."  
  
Ayane new from the way he spoke he was lieing. "He's not coming is he?"  
  
Hayabusa shook his head. "Ayane. He is disappointed that you failed to bring her back. He has also said that you....... are no longer part of the clan due to your failure. He said he expected more out of you. And banished you from being a ninja of the clan."  
  
Ayane had turned her attention to the ceiling as he said this. "I'm banished. No I can't be what will I do where will I go?!!" She started to panic and move. Her voice was scratchy and low. "I can't be banished it's my life!!!!" She tried to sit up only to fall back down again. Pain shot all over her body. A scream of intense pain from Ayane caught Hayabusa off guard. He jumped at the screech knowing how much pain she had to be in to make her scream like that. She started coughing. Hayabusa restrained her gently. He put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Ayane please calm down! You're injured and shouldn't be moving!" She continued coughing closing her eye tight. She finally stopped. She opened her eye again and looked up at him.  
  
(Does he really care for me? He has never cared for me that much.)  
  
"Listen to me very carefully Ayane. You've known me your entire life. You've helped me through a lot of hardships in the past. You gave valuable info., did what you were ordered, and always fought along side me. Especially when my entire clan was massacred by the Vigoor Empire. You figured out the truth behind it and yet you stayed on my side. I owe you for that." Ayane looked into his eyes. His eyes were teary. "Now let me return favor favor. Don't worry about the clan anymore." His voice was soft and soothing. "I'll speak with Hayate myself."  
  
Ayane turned away doubtful and unbelieving. "It won't matter what you say to him. He doesn't care obviously." Her voice was a lot worse since she screamed and coughed. "He won't come no matter what you say. And he won't reaccept me back no matter what you say." Hayabusa stared at her silently as she spoke. She was being extremely hard on herself. "I guess I'm not wanted around here or anywhere. Ah well it's not like anyone ever liked me anyway. I should have just accepted how everyone felt towards me from the start."  
  
Hayabusa tried to stop her before she hurt herself anymore. "Ayane that's not-"  
  
"After all this time he has finally had it with me. I knew it would happen eventually. I think everyone would be a lot happier if I just disappeared after I get out of here."  
  
"Ayane shut-up!!" She kept facing the wall on the opposite end of her bed away from Hayabusa refusing to look at him. "I care for you! You are a true friend to me and have proven yourself to me again and again! Regardless of what everyone else thinks of you! Don't you ever think no one cares again!" Without realizing it or meaning to he hurt her more than he helped. Words were not enough for her.  
  
"Master Ryu. Please leave. Don't bother coming back I most likely won't be here." All he could do was stare at the side of her face as she looked at the wall.  
  
He slowly turned and started out. (She's completely unaware of how serious she's injured.) After he walked out he heard Ayane start coughing again.  
  
He went straight to Hayate at the clans dojo. He burst through the door. "HAYATE!!!!!!!"  
  
Hayate turned and looked at him. "Ryu? What is it?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what! You haven't gone to see Ayane at all!!"  
  
"Ryu she failed!!!!! For the last time she failed!! She fought Kasumi and she lost!!!! I want nothing to do with her!!!!!!"  
  
Hayate turned to leave when Hayabusa grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Hayate Ayane won't listen to me. I ask you as my friend to listen to me." Hayate listened as Hayabusa spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
Hayate, followed closely by Hayabusa, entered back into Ayanes hospital room. The nurse stopped them before they got entirely in. Ayane shifted her head and looked at them. She couldn't hear them. (What's he doing here? Probably came to rub it in my face!) She started coughing again. The nurse left and Hayate walked up. She turned her head away.  
  
"Hey sis. How are you feeling?"  
  
Ayane turned toward him abruptly. She screamed every word. "Go away!!!! I don't want to hear it!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ayane."  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!! You should've been here a long time ago if you cared that much!!!!!!!" Her voice had gotten even worse. It was barely recognizable. She was trying so hard to scream at him but with every word her voice sounded scratched and quiet. "Why don't you just go back to the hole you....!!!!!!" She started coughing before she could finish.  
  
Hayate was squinting his eyes while she coughed. She quit coughing and turned away. He knelt down beside her bed and grasped her right hand. She tried to pull it away but she was far too weak. "Ayane. I.... I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no idea you were injured this bad. Ayane I'm sorry, I truly am. I... don't want you to leave."  
  
She spoke without turning around. "I don't care what you want. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."  
  
Hayate lowered his gaze and shut his eyes. "Of course. No one can stop you. You will leave soon." His voice was really low and sad. She turned her head and looked at him. "You see Ayane I banished you because I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. After hearing that you were injured I acted out of fear. I couldn't bear the thought of either you or Kasumi getting hurt. I hope you'll forgive me Ayane. Please forgive me." His eyes were closed tight still facing downward.  
  
Ayane looked at him closely. She suddenly realized he was telling the truth. She suddenly felt tired. "Hayate." He looked up. He was crying. "Why are you crying? Of course I will." Her voice was lower and worse. She started having more trouble speaking. Hayate smiled but then the tears flowed freely when he heard her.  
  
"Ayane. I just wanted to say that I Always considered you my sister. You were always a full sister to me. It doesn't matter which parents you have or how you behave. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're perfect just the way you are." Ayanes face lit up.  
  
"Hayate why are you being so nice to me all the sudden?" Her voice suddenly went from bad to worse. She talked a lot slower.  
  
"Because you're leaving. And I'll.......... never get to see you again."  
  
"Ok............. Hayate."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I....... Always thought of you as my full brother. And I wouldn't want anyone else to...." She coughed again. "..... to be my brother. And...... tell Kasumi that......... that..... I wished we could've been........................ sisters."  
  
Ayane shut her eyes and fell limp. Her heart monitor flat lined. "Goodbye......... sweet Ayane." Hayate started crying. He buried his face in the bed next to her. Hayabusa shut his eye. In the window Kasumi heard everything. She thought about what happened. She was winning. But then the fight moved next to a cliff. They never realized it was there. Ayane ran at Kasumi, she perried and then......... A branch sticking straight up out of the ground went straight through her when she landed. Puncturing her internal organs. Kasumi had been at the end of the bed the whole time listening to everything. Ayane never realized she was there. That's how bad it was. Ayanes last words hit her hard and now the fact that Ayane was gone consumed her. Kasumi fell to the floor crying from how much it hurt.  
  
"Farwell....... My sister."  
  
THE END 


End file.
